La nuit du vampire
by tina1996
Summary: Edward a été transformé et élevé par les Volturis qui lui ont caché beaucoup de chose. Il sera amené a rencontré les Cullen et Isabella Swan qui lui offriront une nouvelle vision des choses.
1. Chapter 1

Chicago, Septembre1918,

A l'hôpital de Chicago, les médecins étaient surchargés à cause de la grippe espagnol qui faisait rage.

Malheureusement pour Edward Masen qui avait déjà perdu son père, emporté par cette maladie comme bien d'autre, il était lui aussi condamné ainsi que sa mère, Elisabeth Masen. Mais alors que cette mère poussait son dernier soupir, elle eu le temps de demander une dernière faveur au médecin qui les avaient pris en charge elle et son fils :

« Je vous en supplie . . . sauvé le . . . par tout les moyens . . . sauvé le. »

Après la mort d'Elisabeth, le docteur hésita longtemps mais décida de transformer Edward car il tenait a exaucer le souhait de cette femme mais aussi parce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un compagnon, un fils.

Alors que Carlisle était sur le point de transformer Edward il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« -Bonsoir Carlisle, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas revus.

-Aro ? Dit Carlisle très surpris de voir son vieil ami.

-Hé bien ! Répondit Aro avec amusement, je vois que tu es occupé mais je suis obligé de t'interrompre. Je ne peux pas te laisser le transformer car je dois l'emmener donc écarte-toi s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Carlisle, qu'a t-il fait pour que tu veuille l'emmener ? Ecoute, sa mère m'a supplié de le sauver, et j'ai besoin d'un compagnon.

-Ecarte-toi! Répondit Aro.

-Non !

-Je suis désolé Carlisle mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Jane . »

Carlisle n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà une douleur insupportable le prit de plein fouet. Il s'écroula à terre. Cette douleur ne dura que quelque seconde et à peine fut-il relevé qu'il remarqua qu'Edward avait disparu.

Pendant des années Carlisle essaya de retrouver Edward, espérant qu'il soit encore vivant mais Aro lui bloquait à présent l'accès à Volterra. Finalement, il perdu l'espoir qu'il reverrait un jour Edward et laissa tomber. Il finit par former, malgré tout, une famille : il transforma d'abord Esmée, à présent sa femme, qui avait tenté de se suicider, après la perte de ses enfants, en sautant d'une falaise puis se fut le tour de Rosalie qui avait été laissée pour morte après avoir été violée par son mari et ses amis ensuite Carlisle transforma Emmet qui avait été attaqué par un ours et enfin, Alice et Jasper les rejoignirent d'eux mêmes. Aujourd'hui Carlisle avait tout ce don il avait rêvé, une femme et des enfants, mais il avait quand de la peine pour Edward, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le retrouver. Mais c'était peine perdu car les Volturis l'avait surement tué puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir de Volterra. Mais Carlisle se trompait lourdement.

Aro avait transformé Edward juste après l'avoir enlevé. Pour être sûr de toujours avoir Edward avec lui il décida d'interdire au jeune homme de sortir de Volterra. Il l'entraîna physiquement et moralement sans relâche pour qu'il puisse se perfectionner et être le meilleur. La raison pour laquelle il avait transformé un simple humain mourant et tenait tellement à le garder est qu'Edward était spécial, il avait plusieurs pouvoirs : -hypnose, il pouvait pousser n'importe qui à faire ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en regardant la personne dans les yeux.

-télépathe, il entendait les pensées de tout le monde à moins de 20 mètres.

-discrétion, il pouvait passer inaperçu, ne pas être entendu.

-rapidité et ouïe sur-développer, il était plus rapide que tout les êtres existants et avait une ouïe plus développer.

-bouclier, il pouvait contrer tout les pouvoirs sauf ceux de douleurs et il pouvait aussi copier tout les pouvoirs et même les supprimer sauf ceux de douleurs depuis qu'il s'était entraîné pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs.

Edward était devenu l'héritiers des Volturis, le prince de Volterra, d'après eux lorsqu'il serait prêt il prendrait la relève pour dominer le monde entier comme eux l'avaient fais pendant des siècles. Et comme Edward serait très puissant il pourra les protéger car plus le temps passait et plus les Volturis avaient des ennemis.

Mais pour que leurs plans fonctionnent ils lui avaient caché beaucoup de chose. En effet, ils lui avait dit qu'il devait rester à Volterra car il y avait trop d'envieux qui voulaient l'utiliser pour ses pouvoirs. Ils avaient demandé à tout Volterra de ce comporter comme une famille avec lui, même si certains ne l'aimaient pas. Aussi, un jour, Edward demanda à Aro si il pouvait boire du sang animal au lieu du sang humain car il en avait assez d'être un monstre, alors Aro lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas car au contraire, il serait pris de frénésie et tuerait tout le monde sur son passage. Mais malgré tout, depuis ce jour Edward décida de ne pas tué les personnes qui le nourrissait et heureusement il arrivait à ne pas les transformer car il contrôlait son venin grâce à ses entrainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Edward était un vampire, l'une des créatures surnaturelles qui existe depuis plusieurs siècles sur cette terre.

Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée comme toute celle qu'il avait déjà passé. En effet, il avait un emploie du temps bien définis :

De 7h à 10h, il s'entrainait pour améliorer ses pouvoirs,sa force, sa vitesse et son contrôle face au sang.

De 10h à 16h, il prenait des cours pour toujours être à la page car il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dépassé par les évènements.

De 16h à 22h, il rejoignait Aro et ses frères pour assister aux réunions ou encore aux exécutions.

De 22h à 7h, il avait cartier libre et le plus souvent il passait se temps avec Jane, sa meilleur amie.

Et justement en parlant de Jane elle était folle amoureuse d'Edward mais lui ne le remarquait pas et elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui de peur qu'il la rejète. Edward ne connaissait rien à l'amour car on ne lui en avait jamais parlé et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. En plus, comme on lui avait caché beaucoup de chose il était légèrement simple d'esprit sur certain point et l'amour en faisait partit et Jane en profitait, elle l'embrassait et comme excuse elle lui disait qu'elle faisait cela car elle tenait beaucoup à lui et lui la croyait et lui rendait même ses baisers. En plus ils étaient très proche et passaient la plus part de leur temps libre ensemble. Et donc, tout le monde à Volterra espérait qu'ils finissent par être en couple, même les rois Volturis.

Pour revenir à la journée d'Edward, il se trompait car cette journée serais différentes des autres. Alors qu'il se rendait à la salle d'entrainement un garde l'intercepta et lui informa qu'Aro désirait le voir, alors il se rendit dans le bureau ,excessivement grand, de son créateur.

« Edward ! Cria Aro en le serrant dans ses bras, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. Tu as toujours vécu à Volterra et tu n'en est jamais sortie .

Oui parce que tu me l'as interdit, précisa Edward.

Tu te souviens que c'était pour ta sécurité, lui rappela Aro.

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas au contraire je suis très heureux de ma vie ici, le rassura Edward.

Ouf ! Souffla Aro, tu m'as fait peur. Donc, revenons à ce que je disais j'ai décidé de te confier une mission particulièrement délicate et pour accomplir cette mission tu devras quitter Volterra pour te rendre à Forks.

Quoi ? Cria Edward avec surprise, mais tu disais que le monde extérieur était trop dangereux pour moi car des personnes malveillantes voudraient profiter de mes pouvoirs et m'utiliser comme une arme.

Je sais, lui répondit Aro, mais je pense que tu es assez fort pour te défendre et c'est pour ça que je t'es autant entraîner, en plus je ne vais pas continuer à te garder enfermer ici.

Merci beaucoup, dit Edward en sautant de joie, et je suis heureux de voir que tu as assez confiance en moi pour me confier une mission que tu dit très délicate.

De rien mon fils, maintenant je dois te parler de cette mission. J'ai appris par un de mes gardes qui effectuait une mission banale à Forks qu'il a découvert un être à moitié humain et à moitié vampire, né d'un père vampire tué par un loup-garou et une mère humaine morte juste après l'accouchement. On les appelle des Hybrides et déjà qu'elle soit une Hybride soit assez exceptionnelle en plus cette jeune fille a un pouvoir assez intéressant, elle a un bouclier comme le tient sauf qu'elle ne peut pas copier les pouvoirs ou encore les supprimer mais par contre elle peut contrer tous les pouvoirs et même ceux de souffrances.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'impressionnant a être un Hybride et ànavoir un de mes pouvoirs mais en différent, elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça.

Arrête ta crise de jalousie.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable chez elle.

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne la trouve pas incroyable, revenons à ta mission. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle vit là-bas mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment important à savoir, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'ai dit ça après tout à quoi sa va te servir . . .

Oui bon, d'accord ! Maintenant tu peux revenir à la mission ?

Heu oui, désolé je me suis quelque peu égaré. Donc comme je disais, tu iras à Forks et tu l'observeras, tu me fera ton rapport à chaque fin de semaine. Je te dirais quand il faudra que tu lui parle et ce que tu devras lui dire. Et une dernière chose, je ne t'ai jamais encore parlé des Cullen et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Je veux que tu aille à la rencontre des Cullen lorsque tu seras là-bas et en particulier Carslile. Lorsque tu les auras vue tu m'appelleras et je te donnerais des explications. Maintenant va faire tes valises, tu pars dès aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Alors qu'Edward préparait sa valise, Marcus se rendait au bureau, excessivement grand d'Aro pour lui poser quelques questions car il avait croisé Edward qui l'avait mis au courant de la situation. Marcus avait été étonné de savoir qu'Aro avait décidé d'envoyer Edward en mission et encore plus qu'il est demandé à celui-ci d'aller voir Carlisle.

« Aro, demanda Marcus, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu envois Edward chez les Cullen ? Je te rappelle que l'on a arraché Edward à Carlisle et donc tu ne sais pas comment notre vieille ami réagira face à la réapparition de celui qu'il voulait comme fils. Et imagine que les Cullen lui parle de nous et qu'il découvre tout les secrets et tout les mensonges qui l'on entouré pendant toutes ces années.

Calme toi Marcus, si j'ai décidé de le laisser sortir de Volterra c'est pour qu'il ne décide pas de se rebeller, car à force de rester enfermé il aurait finit par en avoir assez donc c'est mieux que je le laisse sortir de temps en temps.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu l'envois vers les Cullen. Tu sais que Carlisle va lui donné sa version de l'histoire. Je te rappelle qu'on ne lui a pas tout révélé, tout ce qu'on lui a dit c'est que tu l'as trouvé mourant dans un hôpital et que tu l'a transformé parce que tu avais senti toute la puissance qu'il émanait et que tu voulais le protéger des éventuels dangers qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus. On risque de le perdre si il va à Forks.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. Et de toute façon Edward allait finir par découvrir l'existence de Carlisle donc mieux vaut que je le fasse découvrir qui il est moi- même comme cela il aura encore plus confiance en moi.

Oui mais imagine que les Cullen lui donnent leurs visions de notre famille. Et il pourrait découvrir certains de tes mensonges comme par exemple ce que tu lui a dit sur le sang animal, je te rappelle que les Cullen sont végétariens, ils boivent du sang animal.

Je te le redis, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai demandé à Edward de venir me voir avant de partir, je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire pour expliquer pourquoi les Cullen peuvent boire du sang animal et pas lui. Et pour ce qui est de la vision que les Cullen pourraient lui donner de nous, j'ai aussi tout prévus. Combien de fois j'ai dit que j'avais tout prévus ? Parque je ne voudrais pas être répétitif . . .

Aro, souffla Marcus exaspéré, tu t'égares.

Heu oui désolé, s'excusa Aro. Comme je disais, lorsque les Cullen lui diront ce qu'ils auront à dire sur nous, connaissant Edward il aura du mal à les croire donc il m'appellera pour que je lui explique et comme tu le sais déjà il a une confiance aveugle en moi donc il me croira.

Mais imagine qu'à force que les Cullen nous dénigre il finisse par les croire.

C'est pour cela qu'après lui avoir donner des explications sur leurs accusations, je lui dirais de ne plus s'approcher d'eux et tu sais déjà qu'Edward m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil.

À ta place je ne serais pas aussi confiant.

Tu me fatigue et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, Edward approche.

Edward avait finit sa valise assez rapidement car il n'avait pas beaucoup d'objet ou encore de linge à sa disposition. Aro lui avait demandé de le rejoindre et donc il se dirigea vers son bureau, excessivement grand.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre Aro, il se mit a réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait; il était en même temps très heureux de pouvoir enfin découvrir le monde extérieur car, même si il ne se plaignait jamais, au fond il rêvait de pouvoir sortir de Volterra juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait la vit dehors, mais en même temps il était très stresser car être éloigné de sa famille et de ses amis et faire face à l'inconnue seul le terrifiait.

« Aro me voici, que voulait tu me dire avant mon départ.

Il y a une chose que je t'ai caché mais s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas. Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il était impossible pour un vampire de boire du sang animal, et bien sait à moitié vrai.

Comment ça ?

Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre, se plaignit Aro. Donc comme je disais, tout les vampires peuvent boire du sang animal pour remplacer le sang humain sauf toi car tu es trop puissant donc le sang animal ne peut pas te suffire et comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu risque de tomber dans une frénésie. Si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que les Cullen boivent le sang animal, on dit qu'ils sont des végétariens.

Cette famille à l'air d'être bien.

Je ne dirais pas ça si j'était toi. Je ne te dirais rien de plus tu feras tes découvertes là-bas. Viens, tout le monde t'attends pour te dire au revoir, il sont impatient, surtout Jane.

D'accord, allons-y, cria Edward avec enthousiasme. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Excusez-moi pour le retard, c'est jours si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Voici la suite. Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 4

Forks était une ville parfaite pour des vampires : c'était une petite ville pas très connue et qui était pratiquement tout le temps couverte par le mauvais temps. Ici des vampires pouvaient passer inaperçue.

Edward venait d'arriver et il se trouvait déjà devant la villa des Cullen. Leur maison était immense et magnifique. Les Cullen ne savaient pas encore qu'il était là grâce à son pouvoir de discrétion et aussi grâce à son bouclier. Il décida de surprendre cette famille et entra par une fenêtre qui était ouverte, il se trouvait dans une pièce complètement vide. Il pouvait entendre ,de là où il était, les rires et les cris des Cullen alors il descendit et arriva dans un salon où se trouvait cette famille, ils étaient dos à Edward et ne l'avait pas remarquer donc il décida de les faire part de sa présence :

« Excusez-moi, dit Edward. »

Tout les Cullen se retournèrent pour lui faire face avec des yeux ébahit. Edward, lui, les détaillait l'un après l'autre il vit tout d'abord une jeune fille qui ressemblait à un lutin, elle était petite et avait des cheveux court couleurs noirs corbeaux pointant dans tout les sens, à côté d'elle il y avait un jeune homme avec des cheveux courts, blond et bouclés, il avait des traces de morsures sur tout le corps signe de combats avec d'autres vampires. Juste à côté d'eux se trouvait une femme à l'air maternelle avec de long cheveux couleurs caramel et un homme à l'air autoritaire avec des cheveux blond. Un peu plus en recule il y avait un homme imposant avec une carrure d'ours, il était le plus grand en taille et juste à côté de lui se trouvait une femme blonde d'une beauté incroyable. Ce fut l'homme à l'air autoritaire qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

« Edward Masen ? Demanda l'homme sous le choque.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ?

Je comprends que tu ne te rappel pas tout à fait de moi, lui dit l'homme toujours sous le choque, mais laisse moi te présenter ma famille voici Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie et ma femme Esmée.

Donc vous devez surement être Carlisle. Au faite, maintenant je me nomme Edward Volturi, Masen était mon nom humain.

Mais . . . ,commença Carlisle.

C'est Aro, il m'a envoyé pour vous rencontrer mais il ne m'a donné que votre nom, le coupa Edward.

Donc . . . , recommença Carlisle.

Il m'a juste dit qu'il m'avait trouvé mourant dans un hôpital et il a insisté pour que je vienne vous voir car apparemment vous avez des informations qu'il préfère que je découvre ici, le recoupa Edward.

Et bien, sa m'étonne de la part d'Aro, dit Carlisle perplexe, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es en vie. Mais dit moi, comment se fait-il que tu es répondu à des questions que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de poser ?

Avant que je ne vous l'explique, pouvez-vous me dire ce que je ne sais pas ?

Attendez une minute, les interrompit Emmet, je commence à être perdu. Si j'ai bien compris vous vous connaissez tout les deux, toi tu fais partie des Volturis et Aro t'a envoyé pour que Carlisle te donne des réponses.

Bravo Emmet, intervint Alice, tu as réussi à tout comprendre sans qu'on te l'explique, c'est vraiment une grande avancé pour toi.

Ha, ha, très drôle, Grogna Emmet.

Emmet ! Alice ! Gronda Carlisle. Donc, je vais tout t'expliquer mais promet moi qu'après tu nous parleras de toi.

Désolé, je ne peux pas Aro m'a interdit de parler de moi à qui que se soit à moins qu'il m'en donne la permission. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je lis dans les pensées, voilà pourquoi je répondait à vos questions avant que vous ne les posiez.

D'accord, se n'est pas grave pour cet interdiction d'Aro, lui dit Carlisle avec compassion, maintenant je vais te dire tout ce que je sais . . .

N'importe quoi, protesta Alice, tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à Aro il n'est pas là pour te surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas on ne lui dira rien si tu décide de retourner ramper à ses pieds mais pour l'instant raconte nous tout. Que t'ont t-il fait à Volterra ? Tu as souffert ? Est-ce qu'il te faut une nouvelle garde-robe ? Tu aime le shopping ? . . .

Alice ! Crièrent tous les Cullen en même temps.

Quoi, se plaignit Alice, je pose juste des questions.

Excuse Alice, dit Carlisle gêné, elle peut être agaçante des fois. Reprenons, ou j'en était ? À oui ! »

Carlisle lui raconta toute l'histoire de son point de vue et lorsqu'il eu fini Edward fut complètement perdu et décida de rester un peu plus longtemps avec cette famille qu'il trouvait très particulière.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Alors, demanda Alice, tu peux nous dire comment était ta vie à Volterra ? À moins que cela te soit aussi interdit.

Alice ! Gronda Carlisle

Ce n'est rien Carlisle, le rassura Edward,si tu tiens tellement à le savoir et bien je vis très bien à Volterra. Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui disent que les Volturis sont des monstres, je peux vous confirmer que c'est faux.

Il t'ont fais un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Se moqua Emmet.

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Passons, dit Carlisle, il faut que je t'informe sur deux, trois petite chose si tu tiens à rester sur ce territoire sans avoir de problème.

Allez y.

Tout d'abord, tu ne dois plus te nourrir de sang humain et te mettre au sang animal car notre famille à passer un pacte avec une tribu : les Quileutes, se sont en quelque sorte, des loup-garous. D'ailleurs tu ne doit pas aller sur leur territoire. Et enfin, si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre ici se serait plus simple pour toi.

Désolé Carlisle mais pour ce qui est du sang, je ne peut pas me nourrir de sang animal mais ne vous inquiétés pas, je prendrais du sang de l'hôpital.

Comment ça tu ne peut pas te nourrir de sang animal ? Demanda Rosalie hostile

Je ne peut rien vous dire mais si je pouvais décider, je ne me nourrirais plus de sang humain.

Bon très bien, tant que tu ne tue personne, ça ne pose pas de problème et en plus je travaille à l'hôpital de Forks, je suis docteur et je pourrais te fournir.

Merci beaucoup mais pourquoi faite vous tout ça ?

Ne t'inquiète pas sa nous fait plaisir. Le rassura Esmé

Que puis-je faire en retour ? Leurs demanda Edward

Reste ici avec nous pendant le temps de ton séjour à Forks, lui répondit Alice

Mais je ne veut pas vous déranger.

Combien de fois je vais te dire que sa nous fait plaisirs ? Lui demanda Esmé avec exaspération, c'est décider, tu reste. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Après s'être installé dans la pièce par laquelle il était passé pour entrer dans la maison et qui était maintenant devenu sa chambre, et après avoir remercié tout les membres de la famille Cullen, Edward se rendit dans la forêt pour appeler Aro avec qui il voulait avoir une petite discution :

Alors Edward comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec les Cullen ? demanda Aro

Très bien, mais pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'ils étaient mauvais alors que c'est tout le contraire? Ils sont merveilleux.

Oui, mais comme tout le monde il croivent tout ce qu'on leur dit sur nous, les Volturis. En plus, tu ne drevrais pas te fier à ta première impression, au début ils sont généreux et bon mais après ils montrent leurs vrais visages d'égoïstes et de prétentieux vampires. Fait attention à toi, si je t'ai envoyé là-bas ce n'est pas seulement pour connaître toute la vérité sur ton passé ou encore pour exécuter une simple mission, je t'ai surtout envoyé pour que tu apprennes à faire face à tout les dangers seul. Maintenant, je te conseillerais de t'éloigner des Cullen, je n'aurais pas du te tester en t'envoyant dans la gueule du loup, excuse-moi. Si tu veux tu peux continuer la mission mais éloigne toi des Cullen.

D'accord, je m'éloignerais des Cullen. Carlisle m'a tout raconté . . . sur mon passé . . . et tu sais, tu n'avais pas avoir peur de me raconter toute la vérité car malgré tout ça je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Mais j'ai une question.

Vas-y pose là.

Au début, lorsque tu m'a transformé, est-ce-que c'était vraiment pour me protéger ?

Je dois t'avouer que non, au début je te voulais dans mes rangs pour tes pouvoirs, et sache que je n'en suis pas fier mais après je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus qu'une arme de destruction tu étais comme un fils pour moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir caché autant de chose.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne ,et puis, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Bon, je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de commencer cette mission.

Très bien, vas-y, je te rappellerais bientôt. Aurevoir.

Aurevoir, Aro.

Edward racrocha et se dirigea vers la villa des Cullen, malgré l'avertissement d'Aro, car sa curiosité était piquer au vif depuis cette conversation avec cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Excusez moi encore pour le retard, j'étais très occupée mais maintenant je vais faire en sorte de poster des chapitres plus souvent. Pour ce 6ème chapitre, ma sœur ma beaucoup aider donc je voulais la remercier. Si vous voulez me donner des conseilles, ils seront les biens venus car je ne suis qu'une débutante, c'est ma première fiction. Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fiction pour leurs patiences.**

« Alors comment était ta promenade ? Demanda Emmet à Edward qui venait de rentrer

Très instructif, lui répondit Edward tout sourire. Où sont Carslile et Esmé ?

Il sont parti prévenir le clan des Quileute de ta présence à Forks pour si jamais tu venais à tomber sur eux par hasard, lui répondit Jasper avec de la méfiance dans les yeux.

Alors pourquoi Aro t'a envoyé d'en se trou perdu ? Lui demanda Emmet avec amusement, parce que tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour simplement connaître Carslile et ton histoire.

Je ne peux rien dire, désolé, s'excusa Edward.

Allez, insista Alice, il n'en saura rien. Et en plus tu ne peux pas le laisser décider pour toi.

Laissez moi un peu de temps, leurs demanda Edward, je vous promet de tout vous dire bientôt.

Enfin, s'exclama Emmet, j'ai hâte de découvrir toute la vérité sur ton sujet.

Hé ! S'écria Alice, on n'avait failli oublié de te prévenir que Carlisle t'avait inscrit au lycée de Forks et tu commence dès demain. C'est super car on passera encore plus de temps ensemble. Je te préviens, c'est moi qui décide quels vêtement tu dois mettre, et en parlant de vêtements, il faut que tu me montre ce que tu as et aussi, on va bientôt faire du shopping, je suis sûr que tu en as besoin. . .

Alice ! La coupa Rosalie, tu ne sais même pas si il est d'accord pour allez au lycée.

Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, la rassura Edward, sa ne me dérange pas d'allez au lycée mais j'ai une question...

Quoi ? cria Rosalie agaçée,quoi encore tu veut qu'on te donne un garde du corp,une jeep, une copine, une salle privée rien que pour toi, un chien, un puma ! Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à sa majestée ? De toute façon tu m'importe peu ! »

Rosalie se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise avec Jasper et Emmet et partie en direction de sa chambre. Puis Jasper se leva à son tour et sortit de la maison.

« Mais heu … Qu'ai-je fais ?

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça avec Rosalie, elle a du mal à faire confiance ! rigola Alice. Alors que voulais-tu savoir ?

C'est une question insignifiante mais je voulais savoir...heum...Pour..pourquoi êtes vous si gentils avec moi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas et vous êtes près à m'accueillir sans aucune hésitation ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Premièrement, parce que Carlisle a une totale confiance en toi et lorsque qu'il a confiance en quequ'un, on ne peut que avoir confiance aussi, lui répondit Alice.

Deuxièmement, parce que tu es différent des autres gardes qui sont déjà venu nous voir, enchaîna Emmet

Et troisièmement, parce que la famille Cullen est très sociable, enfin, seulement avec les êtres surnaturels, parce qu'avec les humains se seraient trop compliqué, continua Alice.

Ne t'occupe pas de Jasper et Rosalie, tu ne les aspirent pas confiance ; Rosalie parce qu'elle à peur que tu réduise notre petite vie tranquille à néant et Jasper parce que avant, il était un soldat, donc il a gardé l'habitude de se méfié de tout le monde, surtout des Volturis, termina Emmet.

Merci pour votre confiance, mais je ne la mérite pas, répondit Edward.

Arrête de raconter des bétises, intervint Esmé qui venait de rentrer avec Carlisle.

Elle a raison, ajouta Carlisle, quand je te regarde, je vois l'humain que tu étais. Je pense que même si tu es devenu un vampire tu es toujours le Edward Masen que j'ai connu.

Je vous remercie tous pour votre hospitalité , je ne mérite pas toute cette attention et . . .

Bon allez, le coupa Alice, il est l'heure d'aller au lycée, je n'ai même pas vue le temps passer. Edward vient, je vais te montrer ce que tu vas mettre.

Je te plains, se moqua Emmet, il a fallu des années avant qu'Alice me laisse m'habiller tout seul

Je te laisse t'habiller parce que j'estime que je t'ai donné assez de cours pour que tu te débrouille tout seul, rétorqua Alice, maintenant c'est à ton tour Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Isabella Swan était une hybride, son père était un vampire et sa mère une humaine. Sa mère était morte juste après l'accouchement et laissa derrière elle le bébé avec le père qui l'éleva seul. Isabella était à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire, ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part. Elle était plus rapide et plus forte que les humains mais moins rapide et moins forte qu'un vampire et elle avait un pouvoir, un bouclier qui la protégeait des attaques mentales. Elle mangeait, dormait, son cœur battait et elle pouvait rougir. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à un vampire et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à passer plus facilement inaperçue que les Cullen avec qui elle était devenue amie. En effet, elle ne devait pas faire parler d'elle car elle savait que étant une hybride, si on découvrait son existence, elle ne pourrais plus vivre en paix et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé au Cullen de ne jamais parler d'elle à quiconque.

Aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude elle se rendit au lycée mais cette journée était différente des autres. Lorsque Bella arriva au lycée, elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation mais elle ne s'en occupa pas et se rendit à ses cours.

Pendant cette matinée elle entendit parler d'un nouvel élève qui venait d'arriver au lycée et qui était encore plus étrange que les Cullen, ce qui l'étonna car s'était la première fois que l'on disait que quelqu'un était plus bizarre que cette famille avec qui elle était devenue amie. Après ses cours, elle se rendit à la cafétéria. Ce jour là, elle avait décidé de déjeuner avec des amis humains car étant à moitié humaine, elle avait parfois besoin d'être entourée d'humain pour avoir un bon équilibre entre sa vie humaine et sa vie vampire.

Elle se mit à la table où se trouvait Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren et Eric. Eux aussi, comme le reste de l'école, parlait du nouvel élève :

« Et Bella, l'interpela Jessica, tu as sûrement entendu parler du nouveau ?

Oui en effet, lui répondit Bella, Pourquoi ?

Parce que moi je l'ai vu et parlé, cria Jessica avec hystérie

Ha bon ? Hurla Lauren, raconte moi tout.

Chut, chuchota Angela, le voilà. »

Alors que Bella se tournait pour le voir, ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit. Ce jeune homme avait un visage parfait et angulaire avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et des cheveux désordonnés brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux était d'un rouge sang et encadrés d'épais cils noirs. Et son corps était mince et musclé. Sa beauté était tel que Bella en avait le souffle coupé.

Heureusement pour elle personne ne remarqua qu'elle fixait le jeune homme car tous faisaient de même. Et, sous le regard étonné de tous, il se dirigea vers la table des Cullen. En effet, personne à part Bella n'avait jamais osé s'approcher de leur table. Et tout le monde fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il s'assied et que aucun Cullen ne le fit partir.

Après quelques minutes , qui lui semblèrent être des heures, Bella réussie à se reprendre et à se rendre compte que le nouvel élève était un vampire. Tout d'abord elle paniqua et voulue s'enfuir mais elle se reprit en se rappelant qu'elle devait faire confiance au Cullen. Si ils avaient laissé ce vampire s'approcher des humains cela voulait dire qu'il était inoffensif, enfin elle l'espérait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Arrivée à sa salle de biologie, Isabella s'installa à sa paillasse où elle se trouvait seul car étant plus avancée que les autres, le professeur avait décidé de la mettre à part. Soudain, le garçon de la cafétéria entra et se présenta au professeur qui l'invita à s'installer à la seule place de libre qui se trouvait à côté d'Isabella. Lorsqu'elle le vit approcher elle recommença à paniquer tandis qu'Edward, essayant de lire dans ses pensées et n'y arrivant pas, compris qu'elle était l'hybride. Il compris aussi qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il était car son cœur battait très vite et fort.

Il s'installa et décida d'essayer une approche malgré les ordres d'Aro :

« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Edward.

Ecoute, lui dit Bella agressive, même si tu es ami avec les Cullen, moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi donc épargne moi une discussion inutile et sans intérêt.

Pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ? lui demanda Edward surpris, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu sais, tout les vampires aux yeux rouges ne sont pas d'affreux tueurs.

Oui, mais tout les vampires aux yeux rouges se nourrissent de sang humain.

Mais ils ne tuent pas forcément les humains dont ils se nourrissent.

Mais lorsqu'ils ne les tuent pas ils les transforment.

Mais certains ont reçu un entrainement spécial qui les permets de ne pas transformer ni tuer les humains dont ils se nourrissent.

Ha oui ?

Je te l'assure.

Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne me mens pas.

Je te le jure, c'est la vérité.

Même si s'étais la vérité, tu ne peux pas te nourrir d'humain ici, je pense que les Cullen t'ont parlé des Quileutes.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me nourrirais que de sang venant de l'hôpital.

Alors, bienvenue à Forks et vivement ton départ vers des contrées lointaines en espérant ne jamais plus te revoir.

Et bien merci pour cet accueil très chaleureux. Puis-je au moins savoir quel est ton nom ?

Pourquoi te le donnerais-je ?

Parce que j'ai été gentil et poli avec toi malgré ton hostilité.

Très bien, si je te le donne sait uniquement parce que tu m'a donné le tient. Mon nom est Isabella mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Bella.

Et bien pas moi. »

Edward resta sans voix, étonné et surpris par la réplique de sa partenaire de paillasse. Il n'ajouta rien étant donné que le cours avait commencé.Pendant toute l'heure ils se jetèrent des coups d'oeil sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoit. À la sonnerie Bella sortie précipitamment de la salle de cours laissant son partenaire de paillasse pensif.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

À la fin de ses cours Edward rejoignit les Cullen sur le parking. Ils l'attendaient tous autour de sa Volvo, une C30 noire.

« Comment s'est passé ta première journée de cours ? Demanda Alice à Edward d'un ton joyeux.

- Et bien j'ai fait la connaissance de Miss Swan et elle a l'air de m'apprécié, répondit-il avec ironie.

- Ah !Ah !Ah !S'esclaffa Emmet, tu es si mauvais en séduction ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, le rassura Alice, Bella est toujours sur ses gardes pour des raisons que tu finiras surement par découvrir. Je t'assure qu'elle va finir par t'apprécier dans quelques semaines. . .

-Ou quelques mois,voir quelques années, railla Emmet. »

À peine avait t-il finit sa phrase qu'Emmet reçu un grand coup de coude au ventre de la part d'Alice. Puis chacun se rendit dans son véhicule : Rosalie et Alice dans une BMW décapotable rouge, Jasper et Emmet dans une Jeep grise et Edward dans sa Volvo.

Arrivés à leur demeure, les Cullen et Edward se réunirent afin de discuter de sa rencontre avec Bella :

« N'en veut pas à Bella pour son comportement elle a toujours été sur ses gardes, surtout avec les vampires, lui apprit Carlisle.

- Ne vous en inquiété pas je comprends et je ne lui en veux pas, lui dit Edward.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu'elle est, affirma Alice.

- En effet, elle est une Hybride.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda Jasper avec méfiance.

- Jasper ! S'indigna Alice, arrête d'être aussi méfiant.

- Non Alice, intervint Rosalie, il fait partit des Volturis et nous cache beaucoup trop de chose. On ne peut pas le faire confiance.

- Oui mais vous oubliez Carlisle, lui a confiance en Edward, intervint Emmet à son tour.

- S'il-vous-plaît les enfants calmez-vous, leur demanda Esmé avec une voix toujours aussi sereine.

- Écouter, je pense que Rosalie et Jasper ont raison. Il est temps que je vous dise la vérité. Aro m'avait ordonné de ne rien dire et de me méfier de vous mais je vois bien que vous êtes inoffensif. »

Alors qu'Edward était sur le point de tout leur révéler il entendit une voiture qui s'approchait de la villa, il réussi à identifier la voiture comme étant un pick-up.

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un ayant un pick-up comme voiture ? Demanda Edward à la famille Cullen.

- Heu oui, Bella a un pick-up, lui répondit Alice étonnée par sa question comme le reste de la famille.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Hé bien, elle arrive.

- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ? L'interrogea Emmet.

- Je l'entend arriver.

- Mais je n'entend rien moi, protesta Emmet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas le seul, lui rassura Alice.

- Comment fais-tu cela ? Lui demanda Carlisle

- J'ai une ouïe plus développer que la votre.

- Hé ! S'écria Emmet, je l'entends maintenant.

- Emmet . . . souffla Rosalie agacé.

- Edward, as-tu déjà vu un Hybride en colère ? Lui demanda Alice.

- Heu non, lui répondit-il.

- Alors prépare toi, sa va faire mal, lui dit Emmet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vous verrez que ce chapitre est particulièrement long mais j'avais tellement de chose à y écrire que je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10

Après les cours, Bella s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle. Depuis que son vrai père était mort tué par un loup-garou deux ans après sa naissance, c'était Charlie, un humain ami de son père biologique, qui l'avait prise sous son aile sans jamais savoir sa vrai nature ou celle de son défunt père. Mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son père et même si son vrai père n'avait eu le temps de l'élever que pendant deux ans, elle avait toujours pensée que Charlie avait fait un excellent travail et elle était très heureuse avec lui, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé et qu'elle avait rencontré les Cullen qui étaient arrivé en même temps qu'elle dans cette ville maintenant, elle était en première et les Cullen en Terminale. Cela faisait deux ans que Charlie et elle étaient à Forks car étant policier il avait été affecté dans cette ville.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Charlie était devant la télévision et il regardait un match de baseball. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ta journée c'est bien passée ? Lui demanda t-elle

- Mouais, à part qu'on a découvert le corps d'un homme et je m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a plusieurs traces de morsure sur le corps. Donc maintenant tu dois faire attention, il faudrait que tu aille moins souvent te promener dans la forêt et lorsque tu y vas fait toi accompagner par des habitués de randonnée comme les Cullen.

- Oui ne te fais pas de soucis je ni manquerais pas. Et en parlant des Cullen, je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer les voir, je leur parlerais de tes découvertes.

- Bien-sûr que tu peux aller les voir, mais ne revient pas trop tard. »

Lorsque Bella arriva chez les Cullen, ils se trouvaient tous devant leur demeure attendant son arrivée. Dès qu'elle aperçue Edward elle se mit à le foudroyer du regard et il comprit ce qu'Emmet voulait dire car si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort. À peine fut-elle sortie de sa voiture qu'elle s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce-que se vampire fait ici ?!

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Bella, dit Edward en souriant.

- Écoute Bella, intervint Carlisle, Edward et moi avons plusieurs explications à tous vous donner.

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

- D'abord entrons, dit Carlisle. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la demeure, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon dans lequel se trouvaient une énorme télévision à écran plasma sur une table basse avec plusieurs console de jeux (Wii, Xbox . . .), en face de cette télévision et au milieu du salon était placé une grande table basse en verre entourée d'un large canapé noir à quatre places, derrière lequel se trouvait des baies vitrées qui laissaient la lumière pénétrer et éclairer le salon, et d'un fauteuil lui aussi noir. Emmet et Rosalie s'installèrent sur le canapé et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, le bras d'Emmet entourant les épaules de Rosalie. Jasper lui aussi s'assit sur le canapé avec Alice sur ses genoux, le dos d'Alice face à Jasper qui l'entourait de ses bras. Esmée s'installa sur le reste de place qu'il y avait sur le canapé, entre les deux couples, et Bella se mit sur le fauteuil. Pour ce qui était de Carlisle et Edward, ils restèrent debout, côte à côte, face à toute la famille. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Carlisle prit la parole :

« Bella, Edward avait l'intention de nous expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici et tout les secrets le concernant, mais tout d'abord je vais te raconter notre rencontre et ce qui en a suivi.

- D'accord, acquiesça Bella

- C'était en 1918, à cette époque je me sentait seul et la grippe espagnol faisait des ravages. J'était médecin dans un hôpital à Chicago et un jour, Edward est arrivé atteint par la grippe. Son père était déjà décédé et sa mère, juste avant de mourir, m'a supplié de le sauver. Donc j'ai décidé de le transformer, et alors que j'étais sur le point de le mordre, Aro est arrivé et la amené de force, j'ai essayé de le récupérer mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. »

Bella frissonna en entendant le nom d'un des Volturis. Son père biologique lui avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle il lui racontait l'histoire des Volturis et l'avait mise en garde, elle ne devait pas les approcher.

« Attendez ! S'écria Bella, si il est encore vivant cela veut dire qu'il est au service des Volturis. Vous savez que je ne dois pas m'approcher des Volturis, il en va de ma survis, et pourtant vous sympathisez avec ce vampire qui est de leur côté.

- Bella, intervint Alice, calme-toi et laisse-le s'expliquer.

- Très bien, qu'il s'explique.

- Mon nom est Edward Volturi. J'ai été transformé par Aro après qu'il est découvert que j'étais particulier. Après ma transformation j'ai acquis plusieurs pouvoirs : j'ai une rapidité et une ouïe encore plus sur-développée, je peux hypnotiser n'importe quel humain, j'ai un bouclier mental qui me protège de tout les pouvoirs sauf ceux de douleur, je peux aussi copier et supprimer tout les pouvoirs sauf ceux de douleur, je peux passer inaperçu et je peux lire dans les pensées.

- Wouah ! S'exclama Emmet, sa en fait des pouvoirs !

- Emmet, soupira Rosalie, laisse le terminer.

- Tu l'aimes bien finalement ! S'exclama Emmet.

- Pas du tout, je veux juste comprendre qui il est pour mesurer le danger qu'il représente.

- Mais bien-sûr, dit Emmet pas du tout convaincu.

- Bon, et si on le laissait continuer maintenant, intervint Alice. Vas-y Edward.

- Merci Alice. Comme je disais, j'ai de nombreux pouvoir et au début, tout ce qui intéressait Aro, s'était de m'utiliser pour se protéger de ses ennemis qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Mais il a finit par me considérer comme son fils et il a fait de moi le prince de Volterra.

- Attend une seconde, l'interrompit Jasper, Aro est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu t'es fait avoir, il te manipule.

- Non, contesta Edward, Aro n'est peut-être pas le vampire le plus gentil de la planète mais il ne me ferait jamais un coup pareil.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda Rosalie, depuis ta transformation jusque maintenant es-tu déjà sortis de Volterra ?

- Non, mais s'était pour ma sécurité, beaucoup de monde aimerait m'utiliser et profiter de mes pouvoirs.

- Qui ne te dit pas que c'est exactement ce que font les Volturis ? Lui demanda Jasper. Je suis sûr que tu as été piégé sans tant rendre compte.

- C'est impossible, souffla Edward complètement perdu, pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyé ici en sachant que vous me monteriez contre lui ? C'est vrai qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas m'approcher de vous mais quand même, il n'aurait pas pris se risque.

- N'en soit pas aussi sûr, intervint Carlisle. J'ai longtemps vécu avec les Volturis. Aro est très sûr de lui et il croit pouvoir tout contrôler. Il a dut te sous-estimé et penser que tu croirais tout ce qu'il dirait.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout ce que je connais, tout ceux en qui j'avais une confiance totale n'étaient qu'une invention ?! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire ?

-Nous sommes désolés pour toi, lui dit Rosalie avec compassion, tu devrais finir de nous donner t'es explications et après nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour t'aider. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rosalie surprit par ce qu'elle venait de dire car depuis le début elle avait bien montré sa colère contre Edward, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter son histoire, elle s'était montrée plutôt calme avec lui. Ce fut Jasper qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes :

« Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, au début elle et moi nous méfions de toi, mais maintenant que l'on sait que les Volturis ne faisaient que te manipuler nous ressentons une certaine pitié pour toi.

- Sympa Jasper, dit Emmet avec ironie.

- Je pense que le mot qui convient le mieux serait « compassion », corrigea Alice.

- Et si tu reprenais ton histoire Edward, intervint Esmée.

- J'ai été entrainé physiquement et mentalement pour devenir plus fort. Je peux résister à n'importe quel sang humain, mes pouvoirs sont presque sans limite, lorsque je mord un humain je peux me contrôler et ne pas le tuer et je peux aussi contrôler mon venin et ne pas le transformer, je suis plutôt fort au combat et je suis très cultivé. Toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient se comportaient comme une famille avec moi et ne pensaient que du bien de moi. Maintenant je devine qu'ils devaient presque tous jouer la comédie. J'avais des doutes sur le fait qu'Aro les avaient demandé de bien se comporter avec moi, car malgré leurs efforts j'avais déjà entendu des pensées me dénigrer et se reprendre après comme si ils leurs étaient interdit de penser du mal de moi, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment poser des questions. Hier, lorsque je suis arrivé ici, quelques heures avant, Aro m'avait parler de ma toute première mission et d'une visite auprès de votre famille pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon histoire. Pour ma mission je devais t'observer et après rentrer en contact avec toi, Bella. Et chaque fin de semaine je devrais appeler Aro pour lui faire mon rapport.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Bella en colère, ça veut dire que les Volturis sont au courant de mon existence.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, toi aussi tu es une victime dans tout ça. C'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir été aussi méchante avec toi alors que je ne connaissait même pas ton histoire.

- Tu ne faisais que te protéger et tu avais raison.

- Maintenant revenons à ton problème, intervint Carlisle. Que pense-tu faire ?

- Déjà j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous dérange pas, car maintenant je doute de tout ce qu'Aro m'a dit.

- Vas-y, pose tes questions, l'encouragea Esmée.

- En faite je n'ai que deux questions puisque vous m'avez déjà ouvert les yeux sur presque tout les mensonges qui m'entouraient. Donc, est-ce-que je peux me nourrir de sang animal ? Et pourquoi Aro ne vous apprécie pas ?

- Bien-sûr que tu peux, lui affirma Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce qu'Aro t'a raconté pour te faire croire le contraire mais tout les vampires peuvent se nourrir de sang animal. Et pour ce qui est du fait qu'il ne nous apprécie pas, et bien, il nous a souvent proposé de rejoindre son clan pour les dons de Alice et Jasper mais nous avons toujours refusé. Nous ne te l'avons pas encore dit mais Alice peut voir dans le futur et Jasper ressent et peut influencer les sentiments d'autrui. Je pense qu'il a aussi peur de nous à cause de notre nombre car après eux, nous somme le clan avec le plus de membre.

- Merci pour tout, pour avoir répondu à mes questions, pour m'avoir hébergé et pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur les Volturis.

- Je t'en pris, nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Maintenant, je vais appeler Aro car j'ai deux ou trois mots à lui dire. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

« Attend Edward, l'interrompit Carlisle, tu devrais attendre un peu avant d'appeler Aro. Pour l'instant tu es perdu et en colère donc je te conseillerais de prendre ton temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu lui diras et tu l'appelleras quand tu seras prêt.

- D'accord, accepta Edward. »

Bella rentra chez elle après avoir saluée tout les Cullen et même Edward pour qui elle avait beaucoup de peine. De son côté Edward partit dans la forêt, après le départ de Bella, pour réfléchir à toutes ces révélations, qui maintenant, lui semblaient si évidentes. Pendant sa promenade, il prit pour la première fois du sang animal, il se nourrit de cerfs et de pumas jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent de la même couleur de ceux des Cullen. Et en se promenant il découvrit une très belle clairière dans laquelle il passa le reste de sa nuit jusqu'au matin où il retourna à la villa pour se préparer pour le lycée.

Lorsque Bella arriva au lycée les Cullen étaient déjà là, dans le parking, autour de la Volvo d'Edward. Elle se dirigea vers eux, elle voulait leur demander si elle pouvait passer le week-end chez eux car Charlie partait chez un ami. En effet, Billy Black lui avait proposé une partie de pêche, mais comme d'habitude Charlie refusait car Bella avait toujours eu peur de rester seule trop longtemps. Mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il y aille et avait proposé qu'elle passe le week-end chez les Cullen et maintenant elle allait confirmer avec eux.

« Salut tout le monde, leur dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur, j'aurais quelque-chose à vous demander.

- Vas-y on t'écoute, même si je sais déjà de quoi tu vas nous parler, lui dit Alice à son tour.

- Alice, souffla Bella exaspérée, toi et ton don vous commencer vraiment à m'énerver ! »

Tout les Cullen ainsi qu'Edward éclatèrent de rire et Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser que le rire d'Edward était le plus beau son qu'elle est entendue de sa vie. Elle se mit à le fixer et remarqua une différence dans son regard, au lieu d'être rouge sang, ces yeux étaient d'un liquide topaze doré qu'elle trouva particulièrement envoûtant.

« Edward ! S'exclama Bella, tu t'es nourris de sang animal ?

- Heu oui, répondit-il, hier soir je me suis promené dans la forêt et j'ai voulu testé le sang animal. Je dois avouer que se n'est pas aussi satisfaisant que le sang humain mais ça a suffit pour que je me converti en vampire végétarien.

- C'est super, je suis contente pour toi. Sinon, je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer le week-end chez vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien-sûr que tu peux, s'exclama Alice.

- Super, comme on est Vendredi je viens dès se soir donc après les cours je vais récupérer mes affaires chez moi puis je viendrais chez vous. Et comme je vais passer tout le week-end avec vous, aujourd'hui je déjeune avec mes amis humains.

- C'est d'accord, accepta Alice. »

Au même moment la sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs salles de cours.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite et comme Bella l'avait dit, elle s'assit avec Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren et Éric. Les Cullen et Edward s'installèrent eux aussi à leur table habituel et commencèrent à discuter des préparatifs avant l'arriver de Bella chez eux.

« Les filles, s'exclama Jessica, hier je vous avais dit que j'avais parlé avec le nouveau mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout vous raconter puisqu'il avait fait une entrée très remarquer au self. Donc voilà, j'étais devant mon casier et je prenais mes livres pour les cours de ce jour, et par le miroir que j'avais placé sur la porte de mon casier, je l'ai vu arrivé dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il se trouva presque à ma hauteur je lui ai foncé dessus et alors que j'étais sur le point de tomber puisque je n'avais pas mesurer la dureté de son corps -que je dois préciser est plutôt musclé- il m'a rattrapé en me tenant par les hanches et j'ai pu le voir de près. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus et lorsqu'il m'a relâché, il m'a présenté ses excuses en me disant qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif alors que s'était entièrement de ma faute, j'en conclu qu'il est un vrai gentleman. Je lui est demandée son nom et il me l'a donné, Edward. Puis il s'est encore excusé car il devait me laisser pour se rendre à son cours et il m'a dit et je site "j'ai été enchanté de te connaître". Vous vous rendez compte ? !

- Tu as trop de chance, s'exclama Lauren en sautillant sur sa chaise. Mais moi aussi j'ai des trucs à vous raconter. Comme vous le savez, ma mère est toujours au courant de tout ici. Donc, Edward et Alice sont frère et sœur mais on les a placé dans deux orphelinats différents, et alors qu'Alice était adoptée par les Cullen, Edward est passé de famille d'accueil en famille sans trouver le bonheur et il y a quelques mois de cela, il a décidé de faire des recherches sur sa famille biologique et il a découvert l'existence de sa sœur, Alice. Il est venu ici pour la rencontrée il y a quelques jours et Monsieur et Madame Cullen ont décidé de l'adopter, ce qu'il a accepté. Donc maintenant il s'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Hé bien ! S'exclama Angela, son histoire est vraiment incroyable.

- Je vous pari qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air, ronchonna Mike, parce que pour être passé dans plusieurs familles d'accueils il faut pas avoir été un ange. Il doit surement être dangereux.

- Tu es simplement jaloux de lui parce qu'il attire l'attention et parce qu'il est incroyablement sexy, se moqua Jessica.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi. Au fait Bella, on va tous faire une randonnée dimanche matin avec nos parents, tu veux venir ?

- Désolé mais j'ai déjà quelque-chose de prévu pour ce week-end.

- C'est pas grave et de toute manière on a une mission pour toi, lui dit Lauren. Comme tu es proche des Cullen tu vas poser des questions à Edward pour nous.

- Quoi ?!

- Oh oui, et on te prévient, ne reviens pas lundi sans des réponses, la menaça Jessica.

- Donc, reprit Lauren, tu vas lui demander : Combien de petite-amie il a déjà eu ? Est-ce-qu'il est célibataire ?

- Et si oui, est-ce-qu'une fille lui plaît déjà ici ? Et si oui, qui ? Quel est sa couleur préférée ? Continua Jessica.

- Et . . .

- Stop ! les coupa Bella, je pense que ça ira. Déjà que je doute lui poser ces questions, si vous en rajoutez une de plus, vous êtes sûr que je ne lui demanderais rien du tout.

- Ok, ok, dirent Jessica et Lauren à l'unisson. »

Bella dirigea son regard vers la table des Cullen, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et remarqua qu'Edward n'y était plus. Elle interrogea Alice du regard qui lui montra la porte de sortie du self d'un mouvement de tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis en prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle sortit à son tour. Arrivé dans les couloirs elle le vit se diriger vers la porte principale qui menait au parking alors elle accéléra le pas et le héla :

« Edward !

- Bella ? dit l'intéressé en se retournant, pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais parti.

- Hé bien je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi et je voulais me promener dans la forêt.

- Désolé mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu es parti aussi rapidement sans attendre la fin du déjeuner juste pour te promener.

- Très bien, puisque tu tiens à le savoir, Alice a eu une vision et comme je peux lire dans les pensées j'ai pu la voir. Deux filles allaient m'aborder puis se disputer et se battre juste parce qu'elles voulaient chacune me « garder » pour elle. Donc j'ai préféré sortir avant que cela n'arrive.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, heureusement que j'ai remarqué ton absence.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je veux t'accompagner. J'ai sport mais je déteste cette matière donc je préfère me promener avec toi. On y va ? »

**Et voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre, rapprochement entre Edward et Bella ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Edward et Bella marchaient en silence, à vitesse humaine, dans la forêt. Finalement se fut Bella qui se décida à parler :

« Je dois t'avouer que si j'ai voulu t'accompagner se n'ai pas seulement pour fuir le cours de sport. Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir réagit aussi mal à ton arrivé et à cause de moi on n'a même pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance comme il se doit. Donc si sa ne te pose pas de problème j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

- Je suis d'accord pour que l'on fasse connaissance, lui dit Edward avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Bella fut immédiatement éblouit par son expression, si angélique, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement irrésistible. Elle se mit à le fixer et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment séduisant. Elle était tellement troublé par la beauté d'Edward qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une racine d'un arbre et perdit l'équilibre. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à s'écraser sur le sol, elle sentit deux main l'attraper par la taille et au même moment une décharge parcourra tout son corps. Ce fut également le cas d'Edward qui, il y avait quelque seconde plutôt, admirait lui aussi Bella. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, en cours de biologie, il l'avait trouvé très belle avec ses long cheveux bruns, son visage en cœur et ses yeux d'un noir profond et particulier dans lesquels il adorait plongé son regard. De plus, lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, il avait sentit -reniflé- son odeur, un mélange de freezia et de lavande qui lui allait parfaitement. Edward aida Bella à se redresser alors qu'elle murmurait un merci gêné et ils se remirent à marcher.

« Tu viens de découvrir mon côté maladroit. Malgré le fait que je suis à moitié vampire je ne suis pas très habile, s'exclama Bella avec une expression exaspérée alors qu'Edward souriait d'amusement. Au lieu de te moquer de moi raconte-moi ta vie à Volterra.

- D'accord, puisque tu y tiens tellement, je vais tout te raconter même si ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans les herbes, face à face. Bella était assise en tailleur, et Edward avait remonté une de ses jambes vers son buste et avait posé un de ses bras sur son genou, la main pendant dans le vide tandis que son autre main jouait dans les herbes. Bella le regardait comme une enfant attendant qu'on lui raconte une histoire et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette image avant de reprendre la parole :

« Après qu'Aro m'ai transformé, je me suis appliqué à me remémorer ma vie humaine et j'y suis à peu près arrivé. Je me rappel de tout sauf de la période où j'étais atteint par la grippe espagnole. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, j'avais une vie simple et sans nuages : j'avais des parents aimants, des amis fidèles, je n'étais ni riche ni pauvre et je réussissais dans mes études. Tout changea à l'arriver de la grippe espagnole et je perdis tout ce que j'avais.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu t'es fais aussi facilement avoir par les Volturis. Tu n'avais plus rien, tu ne savais pas où aller ou encore qui tu étais. Donc tu as préféré croire leurs mensonges car au moins tu n'avais pas à affronter un monde que tu ne connaissais pas. C'était plus facile de vivre dans une famille qui n'était pas réel que d'être seul. »

Bella avait parlé sans réfléchir et elle le regretta car elle vue au fond des yeux d'Edward une grande détresse et de la tristesse. Elle avait réussi à le décrypter et il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lise aussi facilement en lui. De plus il lui avait parler de sa vie humaine, ce qu'il n'avait fait avec personne, et il avait laisser transparaître sa peine alors que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait été entraîner pour ne jamais montrer de faiblesse. Regrettant d'avoir éveiller la souffrance d'Edward, Bella prit sa main, qui jouait nerveusement dans les herbes, et avec son pouce caressa le dos de celle-ci ce qui apaisa Edward. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était complètement déstabilisé.

« Désolé, s'excusa Bella en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui murmura Edward en lui relevant le visage avec un doigt alors qu'elle rougissait à son contact. Tu as raison à mon propos, j'ai longtemps été trop lâche pour affronter le monde extérieur mais maintenant tout va changer. J'ai une nouvelle vie, je prends un nouveau départ.

- Et si tu continuais à me raconter ta vie maintenant ? Lui demanda Bella pour changer de sujet.

- Si tu veux, accepta Edward en retirant le doigt qu'il avait encore sous le menton de la jeune fille. Aro avait décidé de programmer mes journées, donc de 7h à 10h je m'entrainais pour améliorer mes pouvoirs, ma force, ma vitesse et mon contrôle face au sang, de 10h à 16h je prenais des cours à domicile, de 16h à 22h je rejoignais Aro et ses frères pour assister à des réunions ou encore à des exécutions et enfin, de 22h à 7h j'avais cartier libre et je passais toujours ce temps avec ma meilleure amie.

- Hé bien, je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps là-bas. Si on m'avais donné un programme pareil, je pense que je serais devenu folle. Tu ne t'ennuyais pas à force de toujours vivre les mêmes journées ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne connaissais que cette façon de vivre et pas autre chose donc pour moi c'était normal. C'est vrai que je voulais sortir de Volterra mais se n'était que pour voir le monde extérieur. Mais maintenant, même si ça ne fait que deux jours et demi que je suis ici, je dois avouer que ma vie là-bas n'était pas des plus divertissante. Mais j'avais quand même ma meilleure amie Jane, avec qui je m'amusais énormément.

- Attend une seconde, Jane Volturi ! C'est bien elle qui possède le pouvoir de faire souffrir n'importe qui rien quand le fixant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui c'est bien elle, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur d'elle ? Parce que d'après ce que je sais, elle est une vraie armoire à glace cruelle et sans pitié.

- C'est vrai qu'elle peut être difficile et sans cœur mais cela dépend de la personne en face d'elle, car avec moi ou encore avec son frère elle est un ange. Et malgré son sale caractère je l'adorais, elle était ma meilleure amie mais maintenant je préfère faire une croix sur Volterra et sur toutes les personnes y vivant. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance avec tout ça.

- C'est pas grave puisque maintenant tu as une nouvelle meilleure amie, lui dit Bella tout sourire.

- Tu passes très vite d'ennemi à meilleure amie toi, plaisanta Edward.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi plutôt si tu aimes bien ta nouvelle meilleure amie !

- Bien-sûr, d'ailleurs je la préfère à l'ancienne. Mais maintenant j'aimerais connaître son histoire.

- Je suis née de l'union entre une humaine et un vampire. Ma mère, l'humaine, n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement et mon père, le vampire, est mort tué par un loup-garou alors que je n'avais que deux ans. Heureusement pour moi, il avait un ami humain qui a su prendre soin de moi et pour le protéger ni moi, ni mon père, lui avons révélé notre nature. Sinon, en tant qu'humaine, je peux manger, dormir, rougir – malheureusement pour moi - et mon cœur bat. En tant que vampire je cours plus vite, je suis plus forte, mes sens sont plus développés qu'un humain, je suis immortelle depuis mes 17 ans, donc depuis cette année et j'ai un bouclier mental. Ça fait deux ans que je suis à Forks car mon père, Charlie, a été affecté ici il est policier. Depuis des années je fais en sorte de ne pas me faire remarquer pour avoir une vie à peu près normale et jusque maintenant ça fonctionnait mais ce n'est pas grave puisque j'ai un nouvel ami.

- Et se nouvel ami te promet de toujours te protéger.

- Merci, c'est sympa. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais se n'était pas un silence gênant, il était calme et reposant. Étant si près d'Edward, Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était parfait en tous points, que se soit son physique de rêve, sa voix velouté, son sourire éblouissant ou encore son odeur particulièrement attractive. De plus elle aimait sa personnalité, elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir du fait qu'il la fixait et que leurs mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre et que cette fois c'était Edward qui caressait sa main, ce qui étrangement lui faisait du bien.

« J'allais faillis oublier ! S'écria Bella en se frappant le front avec sa main libre. Deux de mes amies mon demandées de te poser des questions. Sache qu'elles mon carrément obligées de le faire et je dois absolument leurs donner tes réponses donc tu es obligé de répondre parce que sinon elles vont m'en vouloir à vie.

- Comme tu as l'air complètement terrorisé et que tu me l'as demandé si gentiment, je veux bien t'aider, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

- Merci, souffla Bella soulagée. Attend une minute, maintenant que j'y pense, l'une d'elle a parlé d'une histoire de lien fraternel entre toi et Alice, d'orphelinats et d'adoption. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Bien-sûr, lorsque je suis arrivé, quelques heures avant ma rentrée, Alice m'a inscrit au lycée sous le nom Cullen donc Carlisle a trouvé cette histoire et c'est occupé de la paperasse pour éviter les rumeurs et les questions. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait fait le tour de la ville aussi vite.

- C'est petit ici. Mais est-ce-que tu vas rester un Cullen pendant longtemps ? Lui demanda Bella avec l'espoir qu'il le resterait toute l'éternité sans comprendre pourquoi elle y tenait tellement.

- Si ils veulent bien de moi, je resterais avec eux aussi longtemps qu'ils me le permettront.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Bella qui se retenait de ne pas sauter de joie. Ils vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts !

- J'espère bien, murmura Edward pour lui même.

- Sinon, comme ça tu aimes sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? Lui demanda Bella avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix en se rappelant ce que Jessica lui avait raconté.

- Hé bien, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une femme mérite d'être traitée avec égard. Bien-sûr celle qui me sont le plus proche auront davantage que mon simple respect, lui répondit Edward en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ha bon ?! Lui demanda Bella suspicieuse. Et je peux savoir de quoi j'ai droit en plus de ton respect ?

- Ma protection, mon amitié, mon intérêt, ma confiance et le droit de toucher mes cheveux, déclara Edward en admirant Bella éclater de rire à sa dernière réflexion. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Après la réflexion d'Edward qui avait fait éclaté de rire Bella, ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Bella se rappelle de quelque-chose de capital.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Bella en se secouant la tête. J'ai encore oublié les questions de Lauren et Jessica.

- Et bien, pose-les moi maintenant avant de les oublier de nouveau.

- Très bien, acquiesça Bella qui rougit en pensant aux questions indiscrètes de ses deux amies. C'est parti : Combien de petite-amie as-tu déjà eu ? Es-tu célibataire ? Est-ce-qu'une fille te plaît ? Qui est-elle ? Quel est ta couleur préférée ? »

Bella avait parlé avec une telle vitesse, que malgré son ouïe très développée, Edward eu du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Si j'ai bien compris les questions: je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie, oui je suis célibataire, comme ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici je ne peux pas dire qu'une fille me plaît déjà, et ma couleur préférée est le bleu nuit.

- Attend une minute, tu n'as jamais eu de petite-amie ?! S'écria Bella très surprise.

- Disons qu'à Volterra personne ne me plaisait et comme je ne suis jamais sortis de cette forteresse je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi cela t'étonne tant que ça ? Lui demanda Edward suspicieux.

- Hé bien . . . je . . . tu . . .tu es un vampire d'environ un siècle . . . ça fait longtemps que tu existes . . . donc ça m'étonne que tu sois resté seul aussi longtemps, bégaya Bella en rougissant.

- Très bien, maintenant à ton tour, je te retourne les questions.

- Quoi ?!

- Ce ne serait pas juste que tu saches plus de chose sur moi que moi sur toi, lui dit Edward espiègle même si lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à connaître les réponses à ce genre de questions.

- Pfff, ce n'est pas juste. Mais puisque tu y tiens : je n'ai jamais eu de copain, je suis célibataire, aucun garçon ne m'a jamais intéressé à Forks et je n'ai pas vraiment de couleur préférée.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile, la taquina Edward. On devrait y aller maintenant, les autres ne vont pas tarder à sortir.

- Ok, allons-y »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, ils rejoignirent les Cullen qui étaient près de la Volvo et qui les regardaient avec un air étonné. Edward pouvait entendre leurs pensées qui s'interrogeaient.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'ils faisaient dans la forêt ensemble ? _Rosalie

_Étrange, Bella sympathise très vite avec Edward, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. _Jasper

_Houlala, Bella et Eddie ?! Qui l'aurait cru ! _Emmet

_Je le savais ! _Alice

Alors qu'Edward ne se préoccupait pas de leurs pensées et de leur regards insistants, Bella, elle, en était gênée. De plus elle savait qu'elle allait être harcelée de question par Alice.

Arrivé à la demeure de sa deuxième famille, Bella se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre des amis sans savoir qu'elle était à présent occupée. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fut impressionnée par le nombre de CD se trouvant sur une étagère collée au mur de droite. À côté de cette étagère qui contenait aussi une chaine Hifi, il y avait un canapé noir et en face, sur le mur de gauche, se trouvait un grand lit, un placard à moitié remplit et une commode noire. Face à Bella il y avait une baie vitrée qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil pour éclairée la pièce et à terre un grand tapis noir qui avait l'air très doux. La pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée lorsqu'elle avait visité la maison des Cullen.

« Bella, l'interpella Edward juste derrière elle, les autres ne te l'ont pas dit mais on va devoir se partager la chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais besoin que de m'y habiller, sinon cette pièce est à toi.

- Ha ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu. - Je t'en pris . . . je vais te laisser t'installer.»

Alors qu'Edward s'éloignait, Bella ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait le besoin de le connaître, de le comprendre, de passer du temps avec lui, de l'aider. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser ayant peur de deviner ce qui lui arrivait.

**Et voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre journée shopping entre fille.**


End file.
